I Never Liked Ramen
by Shiara-dono
Summary: It's the night of the new moon, and Kagome catches Inu Yasha talking in his sleep. What does she hear? IK complete


_I do not own Inu Yasha. But I did fall into his era once. _

**I Never Liked Ramen**

_By Shiara-dono_

"Where's Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked late one afternoon.

"I believe you'll find him in that crater over there," Sango replied, slapping the monk for being his usual lecherous self.

Miroku held a hand to his bruised face. "Indeed, it is a deep crater. I suspect Lady Kagome was very upset?"

"Inu Yasha started calling her wench, and acting like he doesn't care about her." Shippo supplied, adding with a sly grin, "Although everyone knows he does."

Two seconds later, Inu Yasha was out of the hole and pounding Shippo on the head.

"Will you get off my back?" he commented angrily. "That wench has already done enough damage to it."

Next to the well, Kagome sneezed. _He's talking about me. Probably not nicely either. _She gathered what breath she could, then opened her mouth and yelled, SIT!

:Thud:

Miroku sighed. "Perhaps he'll learn someday."

Sango, Kirara, and Shippo nodded, then walked of with the monk to discuss something with Kaede.

Inu Yasha dragged himself out of the newly created hole. _Finally, nobody's looking. She'll pay for that 'sit!'_

He bounded off into the forest and jumped through the well to Kagome's time.

Inu Yasha was very surprised when he didn't find her in her room. _Curse that wench!_ A yawn caught him unaware. _Hmp. New moon is tonight. Maybe I'll just rest here and wait for her. …It's safer……_ He lay down on Kagome's bed to await her return.

Kagome put down the bag of groceries her mother sent her to get, and looked at the sky. _New moon tonight. I hope I didn't hurt Inu Yasha too much with those sits. Maybe I should go easy on him for now._ She sighed and took the bag to her mother.

Kagome swallowed a gasp when she entered her room. Inu Yasha was on her bed! And he was… asleep?

_Inu Yasha… asleep… on my bed. And… human. He's so cute._ She gasped. _Where did that come from? Still, maybe I'll just let him sleep. _She smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, then went to get a spare futon.

Kagome awoke in the night to hear mumbling coming from her bed. Inu Yasha was talking in his sleep! She scooted a little closer to hear what he was saying.

'……Kagome…'

_He's dreaming about me?_

'…Kagome, I… I never…mumble, mumble…'

"What?" she whispered.

'Kagome……I never liked ramen…'

Kagome face faulted. Then she smiled evilly. "Oh, Inu Yasha…" she cooed.

Inu Yasha awoke to find Kagome just inches away from his face. "Ka… Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha," she said sweetly, "why do you eat ramen?"

Inu Yasha started breathing again and looked at her strangely. "What?"

Kagome sat back on her heels. "You were dreaming just now, and you said you never liked ramen. If that's true, then why do you eat it?"

Even in the dark of night, Kagome could see him blush. "Oh, uh… really, Kagome… that isn't important… uh, is it?"

_He looks like a puppy caught piddling on the floor, _she thought. "Inu Yasha………… sit!"

A muffled cry came from her bed. "Ow! Please, Kagome, not while I'm human!"

"Sorry, I forgot! Now, will you please tell me?"

Inu Yasha heaved a guilty sigh. _Curse it! My emotions are always harder to control when I'm human._ "Well, it… ramen does taste good, but……" he paused and looked over at Kagome. She had her 'sit' face on. He gulped and continued. "You… you bring it for me to eat, so I eat it."

Kagome let the information process. "But… you always make a big fuss over it."

He smiled slightly. "Anything to tick you off."

"I…… what?"

Inu Yasha smirked at seeing her so flustered. "You cook it, you bring it, I'll eat it. Simple."

"But………… why?"

Inu Yasha sighed again. _Knew she was going to ask that._ "Um, how to put this. You know how I've been treating you?"

Kagome nodded. "In this era, people would think you like me." She gasped and looked at Inu Yasha, whose face now matched the color of his fire-rat cloak. "You eat the ramen I bring because…… you like me? That's so stupid."

His anger flared. "What's so stupid about it wench? I thought you'd be happy!"

_That does it!_ "Stop calling me wench! I hate it! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

Poor Inu Yasha was unconscious until morning, when he awoke to find Kagome using him as a pillow. _I could get used to this._ He cautiously inched down, and placed a light kiss on Kagome's forehead.

To his surprise, Kagome was awake. She giggled at the half- demon. "Inu Yasha, sit boy."

Muffled thud.

"What was that for?"

Kagome grinned, and held up her hand. The prayer beads were firmly clamped in her grasp. "Hmmm… so it's reflex after all."

Owari


End file.
